1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a computer device and a method of power management of the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a computer device with near field communication (NFC) capability and a method of power management of the computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is becoming increasingly common for portable electronic apparatuses to have a built-in near field communication (NFC) chip. The functionality provided by the NFC chip for contactless point-to-point communication between the portable electronic apparatus and an external device allows for convenient connections and quick and easy communication.
In order to save power, a display sleep program for the display screen is typically installed in the portable electronic apparatus. However, if a user uses the near field communication (NFC) capability of transmitting or receiving information (e.g., financial transaction information or personal information) to or from an external device when the display sleep program of the portable electronic apparatus is being activated, the display screen will not show any information, making the user anxious and unsure whether the information has been successfully transmitted or received. This may lead to loss of personal information or financial loss to the user.